Company
by Traceeliea
Summary: This is what i think should happen if there was a second book. It is going to be about life with a new group of Humans living with them in the caves and about Wanda and Ian's relationship and if Burns will mess it up! This is my first story so plz reveiw!
1. Conversion

**Ok yall, sorry that when I first posted this it was only a sentence long. Me and my sis were having some problems posting the chapter. And second i kinda a writting my stories out of order. I was going to write my first story on what i think should have happened in the _Host_but ya i didn't so i wouldn't wait for the first one to come out cause it might take a while. **

We decided that we were going to take the new group that we found by our stuff to go see we walked the new group to the caves, Ian held my hand, our fingers were laced together, and i was starting to be glad that they did not listen to me and just let me die. But Ian kept looking over his shoulder at Burns, I think he was a little worried that with Burns being here I would want to be with someone who was like me. But that was not true. I just wanted to be with Ian because i love him. I patted his hand and he turned his face toward me and smiled. I love it when he smiles at me, it makes my heart go crazy!  
When we were at the entrance to the caves we saw Jeb sitting there waiting for us.

"Who are these folks you all brought with you?" He had his gun pointed at some of them as he talked and it made them take a step back.

"They're Humans like us." Jared said "And they also have a Soul with them. His name is Burns Living Flowers."

"Well hello there! I'm Jeb and this is my house. There is only one big rule here: My house My rules. Which means what i say is LAW!" Jeb laughed and waved us forward and we all followed him into the caves.

When we got in the caves everyone was waiting for us. Jammie came running over to Mel and me and we did a big group hug.

"I missed you guys soo much!" Jammie said

"We missed you too!" I said as I pulled out of the hug and put my arm around Ian's waist.

"Yup we really missed you Jammie!" Mel said still holding on to him.

"Who are those people you brought back with you? They cant be Souls, they aren't blindfolded or knocked out." Jammie asked.

"They're some Humans we found hanging around our stuff." Jared said "We thought they were Seekers but we saw their eyes and they're normal. Well all of them except one... his name is Burns Living Flowers."

"Wow so he's like Wanda! That's super cool!!" Jammie said. But Ian stiffened under my arm. I looked at him, his face looked calm but, I could see the worry in his eyes. I stood on my tip toes so that I could kiss him to reassure him that i didn't love anyone but him.

He smiled at me again and hugged me close t his chest whispering in my ear "I love you Wanda." "I love you too Ian" and he kissed me again.

"Hey now! Not in front of the kid."Jed said laughing. "New rule. No kissing of any kind in front of any one under 16. So beat it kid don't you have chores or something to do."

"Awwww! Uncle Jeb I want to stay with Mel and Wanda." Jammie whined.

"I said Beat it." Jamie gave me and Mel hugs before he sprinted away.

"Now you all can do whatever you want!" Jeb laughed "Anyway I think we should give our new comers a tour of the place. How long are you guys planning to stay here?" Jeb asked Nate

"Ummm how long are we aloud to stay here?"

"As long as you need to I guess."

"Well we stay up in Minnesota and we left the car somewhere in the next state up. So I'm guessing a couple of months."

"Alrighty then lets get this tour over with. After that I'll show you the list of chores you'll be doing while your here and were you will be staying."

Me, Mel, Jared, and Ian went with Jeb and the new Humans on there tour. It was a good thing that we had made some extra caves for people to sleep in so now we had four rom that the eight of them could share. By the time all this was done I was dead tiered and couldn't wait to get to bed. I told everyone good night and took Ian's hand so that we could go to our room together. We layed on the bed together just looking at the stars for a while and eventually I fell asleep.

**WOOT! I finished the first chapter!! I really need you guys to review and give me some more ideas cause I kinda don't know what to write in the next chapter so give me your ideas and i will put them in the story! Thanks for all the reviews before! Next chapter will be up as soon as i get new reviews!**


	2. AN

**A/N:**

**Sorry that I haven't written anything in a really long time but I am majorly grounded! So I can't go an fanfiction for the next month! So once again sorry but keep looking for updates!**


	3. Chapter 1 Ian's POV

**A/N**

**OkTHanks for waiting so long to read this. I've been grounded and still am sorta, and I didn't know what to write about but** **pwrmom2 gave me some really good idea's. This is Chapter 1 in Ian's POV. I think I'm going to do every chapter like this.**

We had decided to take the others back to see Jab and show them around. I was waking hand in hand with Wanda just loving that she was her with me, but I couldn't stop looking over my shoulder at Burns making sure he wasn't looking at my girlfriends ass. If he even tries to make a move on _my girl _he will have my fist in his mouth faster that he can even say her name! Wanda must of noticed me looking over my shoulder all the time cause she patted my hand and smiled at me. God that girl is pretty. I am so glad that i have her all to myself!  
When we got back Jeb was waiting for us.

"Who are these folks you all brought with you?" He had his gun pointed at some of them as he talked and it made them take a step back.

"They're Humans like us." Jared said "And they also have a Soul with them. His name is Burns Living Flowers."

"Well hello there! I'm Jeb and this is my house. There is only one big rule here: My house My rules. Which means what i say is LAW!" Jeb laughed and waved us forward.

When we gt back to the caves Jammie was there waiting for Mel and Wanda of course her missed them It's like if he is separated form them too long he starts to think that they have left them of something. Everything was going cool 'till Jammie said that it was cool that Burns was here and that he was like Wanda. That just made me start thinking again about how Wanda might want to be with someone who was more like her. But I wasn't expecting her to kiss me. I hope Burns saw it so that he knows that she's taken. I leaned in and whispered "I love you Wanda." in her ear and she said she loved me back and I kissed her again.

"Hey now! Not in front of the kid."Jed said laughing. "New rule. No kissing of any kind in front of any one under 16. So beat it kid don't you have chores or something to do."

"Awwww! Uncle Jeb I want to stay with Mel and Wanda." Jammie whined.

"I said Beat it." Jeb said and Jammie left.

"Now you all can do whatever you want!" Jeb laughed "Anyway I think we should give our new comers a tour of the place. How long are you guys planning to stay here?" Jeb asked Nate

"Ummm how long are we aloud to stay here?"

"As long as you need to I guess."

"Well we stay up in Minnesota and we left the car somewhere in the next state up. So I'm guessing a couple of months."

"Alrighty then lets get this tour over with. After that I'll show you the list of chores you'll be doing while your here and were you will be staying."

Me, Wanda, Jarad and Mel went with Jeb and the new Humans on there tour. It was a good thing that we had made some extra caves for people to sleep in so now we had four rooms that the eight of them could share. By the time all this was done I was getting tiered and just wanted to go to bed with Wanda. I told everyone good night and I took Wanda's so that we could go to our room together. We layed on the bed together just looking at the stars for a while and eventually We fell asleep.

When we woke up in the morning I felt like meeting those other humans and that one other soul was just a dream, but when I got to breakfast and saw Burns there, I knew it hadn't been.

"Hey Wanda!" Burns said as we sat down at the table across form them. Of course I didn't get a "hi' cause I was with the girl he wanted, but he couldn't have her.

"Hey Burns. Did you have a good night's sleep"

"Ya, had some of the prettest dreams ever." He said giving her a smile that was just a little to much for me.

"Well I hope you are ready for the field work we have to do today." I said

"Actually he will be cooking with me today in the kitchen." Wanda said smiling at me.

"Oh really? Great!" Burns said with that evil smile of his.

"Yup. Great." I mumbled. But I don't think anyone heard me. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later." I said a little louder "Bye babe." I gave her a nice long kiss before heading off to the fields. I hope Burns was paying attention to how she seemed slightly dissy after the kiss.

"Ya. Bye hun." She smiled with a half here half somewhere else look on her face. And I walked off knowing that I'd won for today.


	4. Working hard or Hardly working

**A/N**

**So I think I'm supposed to do a disclaimer so: all this is just based off of Stephanie Meyer's story the Host. It's not mine. I hope that's god enough. **

**Wanda's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't wait to see everyone! It is sooo exciting to have new people living with us! I also think it is amazing to have another Soul here. But I don't know why Ian is so uptight all the time. I wish he would just say what is bothering him so that maybe I can try to fix it. Was we walked Ian seemed in a better mood than yesterday, but when we walked into the kitchen and I started to walk toward the table that Burns and the other new comers were sitting at his mood changed big time.

"Hey Wanda!" Burns said as we sat down at the table across form them. He gave me a really big smile. It looks like he was happy to be here.

"Hey Burns. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Ya, had some of the prettiest dreams ever." He said giving me another big smile.

"Well I hope you are ready for the field work we have to do today." Ian said.

"Actually he will be cooking with me today in the kitchen."

"Oh really? Great!" Burns said. I was glad that Jeb didn't make Burns do so much hard work on his first day here.

I think Ian said something but I'm not sure.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Babe." He leaned over and gave me a really nice long kiss. I couldn't breath after I kissed him and kept replaying it in my head, that is how amazing that kiss was. "Ya. Bye hun." I said trying to give him a nice smile. He walked away smiling to himself.

"Seem's like you guys have something goin' on there." Nate said

"Ya, we've been dating for a little while now." I said. I looked over at Burns. His face seemed a little pail. "Are you ok Burns?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine." He still didn't look good, maybe later I'll take him to go see Doc. Then Jeb walked in,

"All right now, lets get to work the day's a wastin'." With that everyone except me and Burns left the room.

"I guess we should get started. I'll show you where we keep all of our food." I said and started walking to the tunnel that held all of our food.

"So, you and your friend have been dating for a little while now? For how long might you say?" Burns asked as we walked.

"Umm about 3 or so weeks. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you have anyone back home who will miss you?"

"No. That is one reason I come with them on raids and other things of that sort. So that I may find someone to be with me." Aw That's soo adorable. I feel very sad that he has no one to love him.

"Well I'm sure that you will fine someone very special soon enough." I said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm sure that I all ready love someone." He whispered with a smile. I didn't know what to say to that so we just kept walking in silence. When we got back to the kitchen I showed Burns how to use the stove to make grilled cheese sandwiches. Then out of nowhere Burns grabs my hand and pulled me around to face him.

"Burns, we have to finish working before people start coming in for lunch in a few minutes." I said

"This will only take a second." He said then he kissed me. The kiss was not as good as Ian's kiss. It was too hard and too forced. I pulled away fast before something more could happen.

"What was that for?" I said taking a couple of steps away from him.

"In the world I come from we kiss new women we meet in very passionate ways. It is a sign of our respect for there beauty." He said "I didn't get the chance to do so yesterday, I thought it only fit to do it now after you have taught me so much."

"Oh. Well I guess I should thank you. So um thank you Burns." I said with what I hope was a nice smile.

"You are quit welcome Wanda, and might I say that you are a very good kisser."

"Um, thanks?" I am very sure that that is something that you are not suppose to hear form anyone who is not your boyfriend. I just know it. "Well let's finish making this food. People will be coming in for lunch any second now." With that I turned away and finished making the sandwiches.

**Well I'm going to try and update again soon. I hope you guys liked what I have written so far. Please Review!**


	5. WHAT?

**Ian's POV**

When I got back from working in the field I found Wanda and Burns sitting next to each other laughing and smiling at each other. "Hey babe, what's up?" I said.

"We were just talking about the worlds we have been to." Burns said. I looked at him and said,

"I was talking to WANDA not you." I turned to face her and I was about to ask her the question again but she was looking at me like I was the meanest person in the world. "What?" I asked her.

"Why are you being mean?"

"What? I'm not. I was asking you not him." But she just kept looking at me with these really mean eyes. "What do you want me to do? Stop looking at me like that!" I said

"Say your sorry for being rude to him."

"You want me to d what???"

"Apologize."

"But-"

"NOW." She said with so much authority in her voice that I could just kiss her. I love it when she takes charge. I smiled at her,

"Anything for you babe." I turned back to Burns who had a stupidly smug grin on hid face. "Sorry." Then turned back around to look at Wanda. But when I looked at her, she was still glaring at me. "WHAT?" I said.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. I gave her the are-you-kidding-me look and turn around again and said,

"Sorry for being rude to you."

"It's fine." Burns said.

"Better?" I whispered as I went to sit next to her on her other side.

"Much." She said with a smile

Later on that evening when we were going to bed she decided to tell me what they had done earlier that day,

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT???!" I yelled

"Not "you guys", HE kissed me. But don't worry he told me that that is how they greet new women they meet on his old planet. It show respect and stuff. So stop flipping out. And sit DOWN!. I had gotten up and was about to walk out the door and give that dude a piece of my fist, when she said that.

"Why?"

"Because there is no reason to go and punch his brains out."

"How did you know I was going to do that?" I asked. I still hadn't moved away from the door. I was still deciding weather or not I was going to do what she asked or if I was going to go and "punch his brains out" when she got up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Please come and lay back down. Burns didnt mean anything buy it, he was just following his old customs." Sure he was

"Fine. Whatever you want babe. Just know, the next time he pulls one of his "it's from my old culture" crap his face is mine." She laughed and pulled me over to our bed.

"Who says I wont be there to stop you the next time?" She said as she came into the circle of my arms.

"Who says you'll be able to stop me?"

"Oh, I have my ways" She said then kissed me and moved out of my arms.

"Where are you going?" I asked pulling on her arm so that she would come back to me.

"I'm showing you what will happen if you punch Burns." She said jerking her arm out of my hand.

"I don't like this." I said. I tried to scoot toward her but she put a hand out.

"If you come any closer you wont be able to kiss for a week!" She said and rolled so her back was to me.

"You suck." I said

"Love you too." She said

**Well I'm going to update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Lovely

**Wanda's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, somehow me and Ian were in the middle of our bed with our arms around each other. I don't know if he had moved me or if I moved him or if it was just gravity, but somehow we had ended up together in the middle of night. I kissed his chest then his neck then his mouth.

"Good morning lovely." his said against my mouth.

"Morning how did you sleep?"

"At first I couldn't sleep but somewhere in the middle of the night I fell asleep. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same as you. Somehow we ended up together again in the middle of the night."

"Ya it must of been like gravity or something. I think it's cool though cause that means that our love is super strong." He said giving me another kiss. I leaned into his kiss. God I love it when he kisses me it's like I have a thousand fingers tickling me. Our kiss was getting really heavy. He was on top of me with one of his hands under my shirt and the other one was in my hair making sure my mouth didn't leave his. And I had pulled his shirt off and was running my hands down his stomach when Burns came into our room.

"What the hell man!" Ian said as he got up and pulled me along with him. He helped me fix my shirt then turned back to Buns "Why did you come bustin' in here like that? Don't you know how to knock?"

"Well I came in here to see why Wanda hadn't come to breakfast, but I see she had more important thing to do." I blushed to hard that I thought my head was going to explode. "So how did you sleep last night Wanda?"

"Um... well... it was..." I was so mortified that I couldn't even talk!

"Man get out of here! Don't you see you have embarrassed her?"

"Oh I'm sure I'M not the one who embarrassed her." Burns said.

"Get out of our room." Ian growled but Burns wasn't moving. Ian started to move toward Burns but I held him back. I didn't want him to hurt my friend. "Wanda let go."

"No." I said to Ian, putting my hand on his arm, then I looked at Burns and said "Burns could you please leave?"

"As you wish." He said with a wink. Ian almost got out of my grip when Burns did that, but by the time Ian got me off of him Burns had left the room laughing.

"Why did you stop me? He just barged in here like he owned the place then said that I embarrassed you! I was not about to let you be embarrassed like that! If he tells anyone else about what just happened, he's mine! And you wont be able to stop me next." he stormed out of the room I ran after him.

"Ian don't be mad he was just looking for me."

"That may be true, but he still walked in on us and that is just rude. You don't just walk into other peoples room. I think I'm going to talk to Jeb about this."

"About what? What are you going to says? "Burns walked into me and Wanda and coughed us making out?" You cant say that! That would be even MORE embarrassing!" I was sobbing now. I don't really know why but I was. Actually I think it was because this whole experience had been so mortifying that I just needed some way to release. Ian turned around, the look on his face had soften and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. I was just so mad at Burns that I didn't even listen to you. I'm so sorry." He said while he whipped tears away with his fingers.

"It's ok. I just didnt want you to hurt my friend that's all. But I don't like seeing you mad like this. If there was anyway to make you stop being mad I would do it."

"I'm not mad at you, babe. I could never be mad at the most lovely...caring...kind...compassionate woman Ive ever met." With every compliment he kissed me bringing back the tickling. Ian pushed me back against the wall and I brought my legs up around his waist. I could feel him everywhere on me. He start down my cheek kissing his way to my neck so that I could breath, but then I remembered what had just happened with Burns and I started to think maybe we shouldn't be making out in the middle of the hallway.

"Ian?

"Hmm?" He said against my neck.

"umm...I don't think we should be doing this in the middle of the hallw-yeek!" Yeek because he had just bitten my neck, but not in the OW-get-off-of-me-way but in the do-it-some-more kind of way. "Ya I defiantly think we should go back to our room now." But even though I was saying that I put my hands on the back of his head holding him against my neck.

"Mmmm...maybe your right." He breathed and he picked me up with my legs still wrapped around his waist and carried me to our room

**Please Review!!**


	7. A ruined Moment

**Ian's POV**

I woke up to find Wanda kissing me, even though somehow she wasnt in the middle of the bed anymore but in my arms. "Good morning lovely." I said

"Morning how did you sleep?"

"At first I couldn't sleep but somewhere in the middle of the night I fell asleep. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same as you. Somehow we ended up together again in the middle of the night." It sounded to me like she thought I had moved her in the middle of the night but I hadn't. "Ya it must of been like gravity or something. I think it's cool though cause that means that our love is super strong." I gave her another kiss. I thought it was going to be one of those quick peck on the lips tip of thing but then she leaned into my kiss. From there I knew we werent planing on leaving our bed anytime soon. Our kiss was getting heavier by the minute. I slid on top of her, pushing her legs open with my body. When I started to slid my hands hands up her belly she started pushing and pulling at my shirt trying to get it over my head.I pulled my hands from out of her shirt so that she could get my shirt over my head, I slid one of my hands back under her shirt and the other one in her hair holding her mouth to mine. I groaned as she slowly moved her hands down my chest to my stomach and making her way lower when someone opened our door. "What the hell man! Why did you come bustin' in here like that? Don't you know how to knock?" What the HELL was this dude doing coming into our room like that? I'm pretty sure that we were about to have sex for the first time! and then HE has to walk in here and ruined everything! I said as I helped Wanda out by pulling her shirt down, she was so embarrassed that she had forgotten all about it.

"Well I came in here to see why Wanda hadn't come to breakfast, but I see she had more important thing to do. So how did you sleep last night Wanda?" She was blushing now.

"Um... well... it was..." She couldnt even TALK! Why hadn't he give her the privacy that she deserved? Why did he have to come into our room and embarrass her like that

"Man get out of here! Don't you see you have embarrassed her?"

"Oh I'm sure I'M not the one who embarrassed her." What the hell did he mean by that? I didnt do anything except kiss my girlfriend!

"Get out of our room." I said. When he didnt move I started to move toward him. I would have forced him to leave our room but Wanda grabbed my arm. "Wanda let go."

"No. Burns could you please leave?" She asked him kindly.

"As you wish." Then he winked at her. WINKED AT HER! Why was he winking at MY girlfriend? This time when I moved I planed on punching him in the eye so that he couldn't wink at her or anyone for at least a week, but Wanda stopped me again.

"Why did you stop me? He just barged in here like he owned the place then said that I embarrassed you! I was not about to let you be embarrassed like that! If he tells anyone else about what just happened, he's mine! And you wont be able to stop me next." with that I walked out of the room. I wasnt quit sure where I was going I just knew I had to walk off my anger before I started to say something that I didn't want to say.

"Ian don't be mad he was just looking for me."

"That may be true, but he still walked in on us and that is just rude. You don't just walk into other peoples room. I think I'm going to talk to Jeb about this."

"About what? What are you going to says? 'Burns walked into me and Wanda and coughed us making out?'You cant say that! That would be even MORE embarrassing!" She started crying now. Omigod I made her cry. I didn't mean for our first make out session to be so bad that I'd make her cry. Actually it wasn't my fault it was all that stupid Burns' fault. But its time to put on the big boy pants and take the blame.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. I was just so mad at Burns that I didn't even listen to you. I'm so sorry." I said while I whipped tears away with my fingers.

"It's ok. I just didnt want you to hurt my friend that's all. But I don't like seeing you mad like this. If there was anyway to make you stop being mad I would do it."

"I'm not mad at you, babe. I could never be mad at the most lovely...caring...kind...compassionate woman Ive ever met." With every cplient I gave her I kissed her. Without breaking the last kiss I pushed her up against the wall, as soon as I did that she pulled her legs up around my waist. I love kidding her. She makes me feel like the king of the world when I kiss her. When I started kissing her neck she got all stiff in my arms. But I didnt care I just kept kissing her.

"Ian?"

"Hmm?"

"umm...I don't think we should be doing this in the middle of the hallw-yeek!" Hahahahaha. She said yeek! I had just nibbled her neck and then kissed it when she said "Ya I defiantly think we should go back to our room now." But even though she was saying that she held my head to her neck, practicaly begging me to keep kissing her neck. God she was defiantly turnin me on right now.

"Mmmm...maybe your right." I picked her up holding her butt in my hands as I walked down the hall to our room. When we got back to the room we pick up were we left off before Burns came and ruined everything. As our kiss progressed Wanda tugged my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room. That got me really excited, I love it when she takes control. I pulled her shirt off too and started to work on getting her bra off "Wanda arch your back so that I can get your bra off. I whispered in her ear. She did as I asked, when I had her bra and started to kneed her breast with my hands she moaned. The moan sent a shock wave of pleasure threw out my whole body. A little while later we both had our pants off and our hips were grinding into each other. She reached down to take my boxers off when my hand flew to her wrist to stop her.

"What's wrong" She asked

"Nothing. I'm just not ready to go that far yet." I said. My face going a little red as I said it. She reached up and touched my face with her finger tips. She smiled and said

"It's ok hunny. We dont have to go that far if your not ready." I love this woman. She's so understanding and she's not mad that I made her stop. All the other girls that Ive been with would have been put out with me, but not this girl. Not _my _Wanda. She doesnt mind that I want stop. I sat up and looked at the sky, it had to be about noon now. We'd missed a half a day of work and if anyone noticed that we were gone or if Burns went and told Jeb where he had found us we were gunna be in big trouble.

"Come on." I said getting to my feet and pulling her along with me, "We have to get going before we get in big trouble. We missed a half a day's work already." I walked around the room picking up our clothes off the floor. I handed Wanda her clothes back and she thanked me. As we left the room she took my hand and pushed her fingers threw mine, I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for a new chapter. I got grounded (again). But ya please review! Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Fun with this

**OK so I decided to do something a little different for the first part of this chapter, Im gunn write how Burns felt when he caught Wanda and Ian making out.**

**Burns' POV**

When my Wanda (Yes I say my Wanda because I know in my heart the she rightfully belongs to me. Not to the _Human._) didn't come to breakfast and her "boyfriend" didnt come either I decided to go find her and make sure her and her little friend where not getting too cozy with what ever was they were doing. And of course when I walked into there room what should I find but the two of them tangled up on the mattress. I thought I was going to be sick! That thing had his hands up her shirt! I wanted to run over there and drag him off of her but I had to stay cool. It was kind of funny when he started yelling at me, but I didnt laugh out loud I just kept my cool (Something that he was not doing at all) and told him that I was looking for Wanda. I decided that the only way to make him even more mad would be to start talking to Wanda. "So how did you sleep last night Wanda?" I asked smiling at her.

"Um... well... it was..." She was so embarrassed she couldnt even talk! How cute! I could see that the Human was getting angry which I also thought was very funny.

"Man get out of here! Don't you see you have embarrassed her?"

"Oh I'm sure I'M not the one who embarrassed her." I am not quite sure why I said that. I guess I was just trying to confuse him, and it worked!

"Get out of our room." He said. I didnt plan on moving anytime soon. I thought it was sweet of Wanda to try and stop her friend form hurting me, but I would have loved to fight him in front of her and show her who the real man was. She distracted me when she started to talk,

"Burns could you please leave?" Her voice is like lavender, so soothing. I couldnt help but do as she asked me too. As I was leaving I decided to see how much more I could push her friend so I winked at her. I think his head nearly exploded when I did that. I turned and walked out the door before he had the chance to get Wanda off of him without hurting her. At first I was sad to see the one I loved with that Human but then as I was walking away from their room I realized that I could have a lot of fun with this.

**WANDA'S POV**

I was a little confused when Ian told me that he didnt want to have sex with me. I thought that that was what he wanted but I guess he changed his mind. I didnt feel insulted that he didnt to make love to me nor did I feel rejected. If he was not ready I would wait for him without pressuring him. I feel as if it happened kind of backwards. I feel like I should have been the one telling him that I did not want to have sex and that we should wait but it was defiantly the other way around. I was ready to have sex with him. I loved him and wanted to be with him in every way possible. So all day I was distracted. I kept replaying everything we had done in my head. As I was going to dinner later on that day I saw Burns coming toward me. I felt kind of embarrassed as he walked over to me knowing that he had seen somethings that I wish no one but Ian could have seen. "Hey Burns." I said with a small smile.

"Hello Wanda, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I had to do the soap today so my hands are very tender." I said trying to loosen up and forget about what he had seen.

"I am very sorry that your hands are hurt." He picked up one of my hands and kissed its palm. Out of nowhere I am being pulled away from Burns. He looked kind of puzzled until he looked up and saw who had grabbed me away from him. "Why hello Ian." He said in a friendly voice. See I knew he meant us no harm. He was even trying to make me feel better. Ian just glared at him.

"Hey Ian!" I said. He still wasnt letting me go near Burns. "I was just telling Bruns about work today and how my hands hurt." Ian still didnt respond. " Um well Burns we best be going. Its dinner time and Im pretty sure Ian is hungry." I started to walk away pulling Ian along with me when Burns falls in to step with us.

"Why do I walk with you since I am also on my way to dinner." He said with a smile. I think Burns likes to smile because every time I see him he is smiling no matter what the situation may be.

"Ok!" I say in a friendly voice. Ian still hasnt said a word to me. I will have to find out what is bothering him when we get back to our room. All threw out dinner Ian kept an arm around my waist. I didnt mind, but every time Burns leaned over to talk to me Ian's arm would tighten a little, and every time he would do that I would pat is hand to let him know I was going to be ok. When dinner was over I did not linger to talk to anyone. I just got up and started walking back to my room. I knew Ian would fallow me, but I did not expect Burns to come too. I could tell that Ian was getting very upset with Burns, so when we got to me and Ian's room I told Ian to go inside. He gave me a look that said ya-right and crossed his arms over his chest. I pushed on his arms until he gave up and went inside. I turned back around to face Burns. "I think that you are making Ian upset." I started only upset was an understatement I believe that Ian is very very very upset. "Maybe you should stay away from him for a while. I dont want you to get hurt. For some reason Ian does not like you, I will try my hardest to find out why that is and I will try to change the way he feels about you because I know that you are a good person and that you mean us no harm." After saying that I felt winded. I looked at Burns who was smiling at me.

"I shall try to stay as far away from him as possible." He said with a smile that made me feel like I was missing out on some inside joke, but then he leaned down and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I shall stay far away from him, but I do not think that I will be able to stay away form you." Then before I could say anything Burns had turned away and walked down the hall to his room. I was still trying to figure out what he meant by that when I went into my room. Ian was leaning aginst the wall next to the door with his arms still folded across his chest. I walk over to him and pulled his arms off of his chest and moved into the circle of his arms. He hugged me tightly for a moment then sighed and pulled back a little.

"Im sorry that I got all possesive earlier and that I thought that there was something going on with you and Burns when I saw him kiss you, even if it was only on the hand. I just dont like the way he looks at you and the way he is when he is around you. He acts like you are his. Like you dont already belong to someone." He said. I could see that it had taken a lot of effort for him to say that, and I was proud of him for doing it.

"I belong to someone?" I asked. I was only teasing but for a second it seemed like Ian was hurt, but then his face cleared up when he realized that I was only joking.

"Yes my lovely lady. You belong to me as I belong to you." He bent down and kissed me ever so softly on the lips. This soft kiss made me feel all warm inside. He pulled back and said, "Lets go to bed now my lady love." I fallowed him willingly to our bed and fell asleep quickly dreaming only of him in my dreams.

**Ok so this chapter didnt come out as quickly as I thought it would but it's here now so please REVIEW!!! I should have more chapters out now that I have alot of free time, so keep looking for updates!**


	9. A mini sleep over and everything!

**IAN'S POV**

Im not quite sure why I wasnt ready to have sex with Wanda. I guess with all the things that had happened this morning I just wasnt that into it. I really hope that I didnt hurt her feelings. I know that she said that it was ok but I still felt bad for telling her no. For the rest of the day all I could think about was how I rejected Wanda. While I was working in the fields Jeb walks up to me,

"We're going to have to go on another raid in two days. I know we just came back from one but me need some more medical supplies for Doc. We are defiantly going to need Wanda to go on this one." I didnt understand why he needed to tell me that Wanda would be going. I mean of course she was going she was the only one who could get into a hospital and not look suspicious.

"Ok. I'll tell her when I see her at dinner." I told him. After talking to Jeb I continued with my work. When it was time for dinner I went to look for Wanda so that I could tell her about the raid, but when I walk into one of the halls that lead to the kitchen and saw Wanda smiling as Burns kissed her hand all that flew out of my head. I ran over to her and pulled her away from him. I didnt like him being anywhere near and I defiantly dont like him having his lips on her. When he saw me he gave me one of his horrible smiles and said "Why hello Ian." I did not feel like talking to him cause I knew that whatever came out of my mouth was not going to be pretty.

"Hey Ian! I was just telling Bruns about work today and how my hands hurt." She said but when I didnt say anything to her she looked at Burns and said, "Um well Burns we best be going. Its dinner time and Im pretty sure Ian is hungry." She pulled me along with her as she walked away from Burns. I didnt know that he was walking with us till he said,

"Why do I walk with you since I am also on my way to dinner." Why does he always smile at her? It bugs the hell outta me.

"Ok!" She said like she was really happy that he was coming with us to dinner. Why was she always so happy to see him. Why was it that she could not see that he was obviously into her? Why did she want to be is friend so bad? I bet that if I tried to tell her that Burns was in love with her she would deny it and say that I was being silly or something. All threw out dinner I kept my arm around Wanda's waist and every time Burns wold move close to her I would pull her close to me. I wasnt really doing it on purpose, it was more of a reflex. When dinner was over Wanda got up and started walking away, so of course I followed her. What I did not expect was for Burns to follow too! Why must he always be around her? Why does she allow him to follow her? Why doesnt she tell him to go away? It times like these when I wish she wasnt so nice. She stopped outside of our room (which was a good thing cause I had a feeling that Burns would have come in too) and told me to go inside. No way was I going to go inside and leave her and lover boy out in the hallway by themselves! She started to try and push me into the room but it wasnt working. Finally I gave up and decided that she knew what she was doing. I went in and stood by the door. I couldnt really hear what they were saying but I defiantly heard something about staying away. When she walked in she looked like she was tiring hard to figure something out all I knew is that I had to apologize for being such a jerk. She came over to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her tight for a moment then let go a little and prepared myself for what I was about to say. "Im sorry that I got all possessive earlier and that I thought that there was something going on with you and Burns when I saw him kiss you, even if it was only on the hand. I just dont like the way he looks at you and the way he is when he is around you. He acts like you are his. Like you dont already belong to someone."

"I belong to someone?" she asked. At first I was kind of hurt because I thought she felt the same way about me that I felt about her, but then I saw in her eyes and that she was just kidding,

"Yes my lovely lady. You belong to me as I belong to you." I said with a small smile. I bent down and gave her a little kiss. I pulled back and whispered "Lets go to bed now my lady love." She came to bed willingly. The next morning when she woke me up with a kiss again. Since I didnt want a repeat of what happened yesterday morning I said "We should probably get going before Burns comes in here." We got up, dressed, and headed out to breakfast in under 10 minutes which was really fast for her. When we walked into the kitchen I saw Jeb and remember that I was suppose to tell her about the raid that she was going on tomorrow. "Hey Wanda I forgot to tell you that Jeb wants you to go on a raid tomorrow and get some medical supplies for Doc." I said as we said down at the table (of course we were at the same table as Burns and he was sitting next to her. Why does he always have to stare at her?).

"Ok, I'll go down to see Doc. later on today and see what he needs me to get."

"You know what Jeb told me yesterday Wanda?" Burns asked.

"Nope I have no clue what he told you." She said in a voice that sounded like she really wanted to know what Jeb had told him.

"He said that I was going on the raid tomorrow too and that we didn't need extra people going. So that means it going to be just you and me." He said with a wink. I was so furious. That's the reason Jeb told me that Wanda was going on a raid. How could he do this to me? How could he put them on a raid together? I can't be the only person who notices the way he looks at her and the way he just is around her.

"That's so cool! We're going to have our own mini sleep over and everything!" She said smiling and turning sideways in her seat to hug him. And even worse how does she not notice that he is totally hitting on her? I'm going to have to try and talk Jeb into letting me go with them. I got up form the table when I saw Jeb leaving the kitchen, when I got up Wanda asked me where I was going and I told her that I was going to talk to Jeb.

"Ok." She said "I'll see you later at lunch then." I bent down and gave her a quick kiss then I walked away. When I walked into the hallway I saw Jeb turning toward the fields.

"Jeb!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me but then just kept on walking. I jogged after him, when I caught up to him I said "How come Wanda and Burns are going on a raid by themselves?"

"Because they are big kids and don't need adult supervision." He said.

"Very funny. How come you didn't tell me that they were the only ones going on the raid?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out like you're doing right now." I hadn't noticed that I was shaking with rage and the my hands were in fists. I took a deep breath and blew it out hard.

"I just don't trust Burns to be alone with Wanda. I think that he is in love with her."

"Even if he is that wouldn't matter because she is in love with you or are you saying that you think that if she is alone with Burns that she will fall in love with him because he is like her? Are you doubting the strength of your love for one another?" Wow. That was a really good question. I know she loves me but does she love me enough?

"No i'm not doubting her love for me, it would just make me feel better if I was aloud to go on the raid too. Please Jeb you know that I would never ask you for anything unless it was really important to me." At first I think that he is going to say no and that I should just suck it up or something but he surprises me when he says

"Ok you can go on one condition."

"Ya sure anything."

"They may have to act as if they're a couple when they go on this raid, you have to promise me that when in public you will not jeopardize their cover by acting over jealous and making her feel bad."

"Sure i can do that. I promise." I turned and left with a smile.

"Oh and one more thing." He called after me "Don't tell anyone that I am letting you go."

"Sure thing. I wont tell."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
